


Asagao Academy OC inserts!

by Caddy_MP4



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asagao Academy, Asagao Academy Character(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hopefully it’ll all be fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Televoid (Hidden Block), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caddy_MP4/pseuds/Caddy_MP4





	Asagao Academy OC inserts!

Heyooo! I hope you enjoy this collection of.. Well Madness?  
This book will include:  
OC inserts! [Most of the time OC/Character]  
Ships!  
Aaaand  
Brotps!  
I’ll change this if there’s any more!

Byeee


End file.
